Your Own Devices
by Chibirobot
Summary: Amy always had a strong, caring person who has always been there for her. Someone she can't help but love. But poor Amy can't ever get a break.Shoujoaiitude warning


Your Own Devices

(Not a sequel to my other IGPX fic by the way, just thought I'd let you know)

* * *

Disclaimage- I don't own IGPX. If I did, I'd punch whoever decided Liz should be girly-fied in the second season until he/she reaches unconsciousness. 

Okay, maybe not. But I'd definitely kick them in the shins… once or twice.

* * *

It was the end for Liz Ricarro. Her career was as good as over and her future was probably going along with it. People who were counting on her would be let down. Some might hate her or even never speak to her again. Her fans would probably rip her to pieces. After, of course, she got out of jail. 

As much as she hated to sound like Takeshi, she just didn't care about the consequences right then and there.

The rattling became more frequent. City streets were very different from tracks in the IG-1. "This is bad. There are a lot of them." The young IGPX racer, Amy said, motioning to the black cars behind them. Liz was kind of surprised that two people could fit in the cockpit of her IG Machine. But that too, was just one of the many ideas that had come to her in the last few minutes. Like there rest, she dismissed them in order to better focus on the road.

"The day that this Mech gets beaten by a couple of second-rate driving machines will be long after I'm dead and buried, alright!" The red-headed pilot shouted without looking at the girl clutching to her. There were a lot more obstacles here than on a regular IGPX circuit and innocent people that could get hurt.

The brown-haired girl chuckled, "That was a mouthful".

One of the dark cars started to inch towards them. At that speed it could hardly be called "inching" but the distance between them was decreasing and it was putting Liz on edge. It was becoming increasingly harder to stay two steps ahead as their surroundings became more blurred.

She made a quick decision and slowed enough to grab a lone bench off the sidewalk. The mech's claws clamped down on the construct and wrenched it from the concrete. She quickly flung it at the closest car. The car tried to swerve but the bench made contact. The damage was minimal but the distance between them felt safe again. For now.

"What are you doing?" Amy shouted at her, "That's city property!" The brilliant girl's spouting of the obvious could get annoying, especially under the right circumstances.

"Just about everything we've done for the last half an hour has been illegal, Amy!" Liz shouted at the younger girl, "Unless you've got a better idea I think I'll keep doing what it takes to save our asses!"

The girl was stunned for a second then started to sniffle. "I'm sorry Liz…" Amy managed to say between sniffling, "I shouldn't have brought you into this…"

It wasn't long ago that the young brunette had interrupted the older girl's workout in a panic. Liz had learned of how she had wandered into a secret database on the net and had been caught. Seeing the dark vehicles outside Team Satomi's HQ had only added to the younger pilot's fretfulness. The Brazilian teenager had quickly grabbed young Amy Stapleton by the arm and they ran to the large room where the team's IG Machines were kept.

"You think I'd just abandon you!" Liz shouted; she couldn't help it. This was fast becoming a painful experience.

The young brunette in her lap didn't seem satisfied with this and continued to cry. The scene was starting to take its effect on the older girl, even without having to tear her eyes from the maze of traffic ahead. Even though the pressing matter was not to get killed she began to console her teammate.

"Look… I care for you like a sister, Amy. There could be a thousand mobsters back there and I'd still be here to keep you safe."

The girl sniffled once more, "Really…?"

Liz didn't have a chance to respond as one of the shady vehicles began to fire on them. A gatling gun had been mounted on the top of the car and a man in a black suit had positioned himself halfway out of the sun-roof to fire it. Beyond the shock of suddenly being fired at the concept wasn't all that surprising.

The hulking yellow and blue mech took the first barrage but managed to slip out the line of fire quickly. Liz would have done more had her mech and suit been prepped properly as it would have been for a race. Her connection to the mechanical behemoth was clunky and unstable but it was better than nothing.

"These guys don't quit do they? What did you do to get them so mad?" The red-headed girl shouted, partially to keep herself from letting her powerful emotions get the better of her. The girl in her lap didn't respond, but sniffled a little bit.

More of the cars behind them began to mount their weaponry and those in front stopped for the oncoming red light. The robotic racing machine jumped them and landed in the middle of the near empty intersection and sped onward. Jet black cars spilled into a side street behind them to avoid becoming trapped.

"Shit!" Liz spat, recognizing their pursuer's ingenuity.

"We're almost out of the city…" Came a voice from below her, startling the taller girl.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"… On whether or not they finished the bridge repairs…"

"Bridge…" Liz absent-mindedly spouted as she remembered the damaged structure that had made the travel in this direction impossible for most. The road was deserted aside from the IG Machine and the sedans who were starting to gain on them.

"I can see it!"

"Liz… tell me your not about to do… what I think you're about to do!" The young genius said but was given no reply.

The escaping party raced into the construction area where they were met with little resistance as workers fled from the sudden disturbance. Their mobster friends followed probably holding Amy's sentiment as well.

The barrier blocking them from the large ravine was only a few yards ahead. The mech sprung out and kicked off the concrete barricade to take its flight to the air. Inside, the young passenger screamed and clung tightly to her mad savior making it impossibly difficult to concentrate on getting back to solid ground.

A mechanical claw gripped to damaged bridge for dear life. Using strength Liz didn't even know her mech had, it pulled itself topside and stood tall to peer back on their defeated adversaries. Some of them were still firing on them and others had exited their vehicles. They could do whatever they pleased; there was nothing they could do until the police arrived.

"Oh… oh wow…" Amy started to babble, seemingly still shocked by the whole experience. She did something very unexpected considering what she had just been through. She yawned.

"Oh wow… I'm… really tired," Amy said and yawned again.

"That's okay. Go to sleep if you can." Liz said calmly, finally able to give the poor girl the attention she needed. The girl who still had her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck nodded lazily.

"Goodnight Liz…"

"Goodnight Amy." Liz said as sisterly as she could manage. She waited a moment and continued, "Goodnight little sister." She instantly wondered how loud she had said it, but it was too late for that. Amy had heard, just before her well-needed sleep took over.

* * *

"Three cheers for celebrity justice!" Liz shouted, safely within the confines of Satomi HQ. 

Her equally excited teammates gave her the cheer she asked for. Liz, Takeshi and Jessie all fell back into their chairs and laughed themselves silly. For them, it was a lot like Team Satomi getting the championship all over again. The rest of the team was not quite as excited.

Ms. Satomi sighed, she was glad she hadn't lost her important defender, but it looked like no one had learned anything from the experience. She gave Liz and Amy a stern talking to when the police returned them. She should have guessed the legal system would let them off easy. And here all of them were partying like fools, that was, all, but Amy, who had disappeared since morning.

"Whoo!" Takeshi shouted suddenly with his hand in the air, he paused and lowered his hand a bit, "What are we celebrating again?"

"The trial, you doofus!" Liz snapped at him in a way that was not surprising to no one present.

"Yeah! Whoo trial!"

Liz shook her head, but she was just too happy to be peeved at Takeshi right then.

Andrei looked around and then at Ms. Satomi and said, "Yeah, I'm gonna' go get something to drink."

"Make sure you don't let anything alcoholic near those three. I'm scared to think what might happen then." Ms. Satomi said, without looking at the coach.

"Cool it, I just meant water, or whatever else I find in the vending machine outside."

"Sorry… I'm just a bit concerned. Has anyone seen Amy?"

At hearing this, Liz perked up and looked around. "Oh man, how could I have not noticed she was here? God, I feel stupid!" she said.

Jessie gave her a comforting look, "Don't worry, we were all pretty distracted, but just to be safe, you should go find her."

"Yeah!" Liz stood up, "I should go do that! She should be here!"

Liz ran out of the room, which caused Takeshi to inquire, "Does this mean the party's over?"

* * *

Liz found Amy where she had expected to, in the one room that Ms. Satomi had set as the break room for the pilots, where she sat petting Luca. She looked depressed as she lovingly pet the content feline. 

She looked up as she heard Liz come in, but as soon as she realized who it was she returned her cat and her face went reddish. "Liz… What are you doing here?" She mumbled without looking up.

"I was looking for you. Sorry I took so long."

Amy seemed embarrassed at knowing Liz was worried about her, but tried to hide it, "You should be celebrating…"

"You have just as much reason to celebrate as I do, Amy. I'm not going back unless you're with me."

Amy gave a face like she was going was going to cry and breathed in deep.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me, Amy,"

Amy made another face, but quickly recovered and gave Liz the most "nothing's wrong, don't worry about it" face she could manage. Liz wasn't convinced in the least. She sat down at the opposite couch and gave Amy a serious look, "Don't give me that look, I know something's bothering you."

Amy knew she wasn't going to get out of this one and sighed, "It's about you…"

"Me?"

Amy made a sound of agreement to Liz's question, "Do… do you truthfully think of me as a sister?"

"Well… yeah. Is that what this is about?"

Amy swallowed loudly and it seemed as if she was going to start crying again. Liz wanted very much for her not to cry, but she didn't know what to tell her and it was starting to piss her off.

"What have I done wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

Amy looked startled, "No! You haven't done anything wrong! I'm grateful for everything you've done for me!"

Liz was surprised; she hadn't really thought that Amy was being ungrateful, but now she was really confused. She made sure Amy realized this.

Amy sighed and let Luca off her lap. She stood and paced a bit, thinking about what to tell Liz. How to tell her and not ruin their friendship.

"Liz… you're probably the most talented pilot I know… you're a graceful, but strong fighter. But that's not all! You're level-headed and caring! You're brave and…" Amy went on; trying to show Liz how incredible she thought she really was.

"Um… thanks?" Liz said, still very confused.

"Don't you see?" Amy pleaded, hoping she wouldn't have to explain it further.

"No…" Liz said admitting her confusion once more.

"Just… let's say your characteristics were given to a man… a man like that would be… a girlish fantasy. A knight in shining armor… a prince."

Liz gave her teammate another blank look, forcing her to continue her explanation, "A sister is someone to talk to, someone who will never give up on you. Some one who gives you advice when you need it… those things are nice… really nice," Amy said shaking her head, "But, Liz it's not what I want. I mean… of course… I was hoping… maybe… under different circumstances…"

Liz stood, "Just tell me Amy."

"No…" Amy said, wishing she could be somewhere else, anywhere else but there.

Liz sighed, "Whatever it is, I'll be there for you; you know that."

Amy wasn't so sure, but she knew what she had to do. She gathered herself up and finally said what she'd meant to say all along, "I love you…"

Liz was sure she'd misheard the girl, "What?"

"I've loved for a while… for a long time. For too long, I knew I had to tell you… But you were happy with the way things were. I didn't want to ruin that…" Amy almost babbled out the truth and was about to continue when she felt Liz's hands on her arms. She hoped with all he heart that her fantasy was going to finally come true. Liz would say she felt the same way; they'd kiss and ride off into the sunset. They'd live happily ever after.

"Don't say that Amy. You don't know what you're saying." Liz told the girl, hoping the sisterly relationship they had could be still saved.

Amy wanted to cry, but she knew she had to keep fighting, "No Liz! I know how I feel!"

Liz was mad now, she didn't know why. She didn't want to hear this. "What do you know? You're too young to know!"

That was all Amy needed to hear. She broke free from grip of the taller girl and ran from the room, tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

Amy had not been gone long when Jessie burst into the room about as angrily as you can be with automatic doors. 

"What the hell, Liz!" Jessie yelled at the pilot. She had seen Amy run past in the halls and would not stop to explain, but Jessie knew why. "How could you do that!

"She--"

"Don't even try to explain! I know what you did! You were supposed to be so close! How could you just break her heart like that!" Jessie yelled.

"You knew about this?" Liz exclaimed.

"Of course! You'd have to be blind not to see the way she worships you!"

"Tch! I know! I hurt her a bit! But I had to! She needs to learn to be strong and--!"

Jessie put her hands on Liz's shoulders and tried her best to look menacingly into her eyes, "You are NOT her sister! Who are you to say what she needs!"

That hit Liz hard. She knew she was being harsh, but at the very least she thought she was doing the right thing. Jessie realized she had made her mark and eased up.

"She's a delicate girl, Liz, you know that. She'll probably be crying about this until next Tuesday. You know you don't want that."

Liz shook her head; Jessie was right. "I feel terrible… Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

"Damn right you are," Jessie said, though pleased, the venom was still flowing through her veins. "You have to apologize."

"Yeah… you're right. I may not be ready to know how she feels, but I _was_ too harsh. I owe her enough to apologize."

Jessie was glad they had made so much progress and nearly shouted with glee. Its not that she really wanted Amy and Liz to become lesbian lovers or anything like that, but she wanted them all to be happy at the very least. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get 'er, tiger!"

Although somewhat embarrassed by the implications of what Jessie was saying, Liz knew she had to oblige.

She had nearly run to the door, when Jessie called out to her, "And get her flowers! Girl's like that!"

Without turning the redhead, snapped back, "For god's sake, Jessie! Give me some dignity!"

The door shut and Jessie fell down on the couch, "Oh man, dealing with stubborn pilots is hard work…. I deserve a raise…" Luca mewed in response and startled the young assistant.

* * *

It was a cool morning and the Stapleton residence was quiet as it usually was. Amy was dressed in her silky nightgown, her eyes and face still red and warm. In a most unladylike way she wiped her nose with her arm and drew the curtain of the tall glass door. She looked down past the balcony and something near the entrance caught her eye. There stood Liz Ricarro carrying a large assortment of flowers in one hand, fussing over the notion whether or not to ring the doorbell. 

Amy was so happy she nearly ran down the stairs to get the door in her nightie, but she didn't. She looked distractedly at the morning sky and her feline companion hopped on her shoulder. She scratched him, idly.

Down at the door, a frustrated girl kicked the head off an unlucky hedge. "How do I get myself into these messes?" She said to herself. Amy giggled at the display.

Eventually Liz would ring the doorbell and apologize to Amy for what she said. Maybe Liz would realize the girl really did love her. Maybe she'd eventually accept her feelings. Maybe Amy would realize it had all been but a passing fancy and they could be friends again, or sisters. Who's to say?

All I know, is that its been one helluva' ride.

FIN!

* * *

Junk: The ending's kind of WTFish, I dunno', but over all I like the way this came out. Too bad I waited so long to finish it or I wouldn't have had to compete with the insanity of the second season. Not that I'm doing all that much competing...

What am I talking about again?


End file.
